Damaged
by alli444
Summary: Takes place in early season two. Kurts attacked by the bullies at school because of what happened with Karofsky. how will this effect his relationship with his friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was walking to his car after school the parking lot was mostly empty and he was humming a song that they had been singing in glee that day. Today had been pretty good he had gotten no slushies or locker shoves only insults which was normal. He pulled his key out of his bag to unlock his car when he heard voices.

Kurt looked over and saw a few guys from the football team including Karofsky and Azimio they had these smug grins on there faces. Kurt tried to quickly get into his car before they could get him but he was violently pulled out and shoved to the pavement.

"Hey homo." Karofsky grinned at him. Kurt tried to get back up but he was kicked hard, knocking him back down. "What do you want!" Kurt screamed at them. "To put your little fag ass in your place." Amizio yelled kicking Kurt again. "Someone hold him still." Kurt heard someone say, then hands grabbed him by his arms pulling him up while the other began to kick and punch hard.

The pain exploded in his body he couldn't think straight Kurt thought he could feel blood but he wasn't sure. He heard a bone break painfully. He screamed out in pain tears had begun running down his bloody face. They kept yelling insults at him, like beating him up wasn't enough Kurt felt them finally stop he couldn't move he was in agony.

Kurt was in too much pain he lay there shaking. He felt someone touch his bruised face, he cracked his eyes open a bit to see Karofsky crouched down next to him and the rest were gone. "This was my idea you know." The larger boy said. "Now that you cant fight me I can do whatever I want with you." He smirked at Kurt.

Kurt quickly realized what he meant, Karofsky had kissed him last week in the locker room and he promised not too tell anyone. Maybe he should have told someone. "I..I didn't tell." Kurt rasped, his throat felt so dry. "I don't care. You were so good I couldn't just kiss you I want more." Kurt felt dread build up in him. He was scared and in pain.

Kurt couldn't fight back when he felt Karofsky unzip his pants pulling them down along with his underwear. Dave pushed up Kurt's shirt running his hands over the other boy's weak body. He could see Kurt was barley even awake anymore. The hands went lower and Kurt was so ashamed, he couldn't handle people touching him. "St..stop." He barley whispered.

Dave's hands continued molesting him, he felt fingers slip into him. It burned and Kurt was crying from the pain and shame of this. He vaguely remembered Karofsky pushing his legs apart before taking him very painfully before he passed out.

XXX

Kurt woke to the sound of frantic yelling, he could still feel the hard parking lot under him and the extreme pain feeling even worse then before. He whimpered softly trying to open his eyes, he just felt so cold. There were blurred images above him trying to talk to him.

"Kurt! Can you hear me?" Will was terrified. Rachel and Finn had found him this morning when they had got to school. Kurt was covered in blood and bruises and his clothes were all torn up. He was told not to move him until the paramedics got here. He could feel Kurt shaking harshly from the cold and knew he was in awful pain. Why hadn't they done something the other day when they had Kurt in the office. He had told them how scared he was and now this happens. He was sure Mr. Hummel was going to be furious, the man was so protective of his son.

As principal Sue was standing behind him on the phone with the cops. All the students were being kept inside so no one saw. The ambulance arrived and three people got out. One came up crouching next to Kurt. Will could see him checking his pulse and other things. The young man called for the other two to bring the stretcher and he was telling them something that Will didn't really understand in medical terms.

"Is he going to be okay?" Will asked one of them. "I don't know, were taking him to the hospital for treatment." The man said. Will watched as the got Kurt onto the stretcher wheeling him back to the ambulance. "Can I go with him." He asked. "Yeah sure, just hurry up." one of them said.

Will sat on the bench on the side watching Kurt as they were being driven to the hospital. They had put an oxygen mask over the kids face and put some IV in his arm. They had cut his shirt off and Will felt sick seeing the dark bruises and cuts on his body. Someone had carved the word fag into Kurt's chest with a knife. He put his head in his hands, he felt awful.

Kurt had begun to struggle, Will heard him sobbing in pain, the paramedic had to sedate him or he would have hurt himself more. He watched as Kurt's body got limp again falling into a drugged haze.

XXX

When Burt arrived at the hospital with Carole he was so tense. He had gotten a call from the school saying that Kurt had been taken to the hospital. Kurt hadn't even come home last night he was worried that he had been out the entire night. He found Will Shuester sitting in a quiet waiting room. The man looked almost as worried as him.

Will got up shaking Burt's hand before sitting down again. "I thought someone should go with Kurt in case something happened." He told Burt. "Thank you, I just don't understand what happened all the school told me was that Kurt was in the hospital." Mr. Hummel told him.

Will sighed not wanting to tell him what had happened to his son. "Finn and Rachel found Kurt this morning in the parking lot by his car. He was beaten badly and covered in blood." Will could see the anger on Burt's face. "Do you know who did it?" "No, the police are investigating. They think it was a hate crime." "That could be anyone in this town!" Burt was furious. "They think it was a few students from the school. I took Kurt to the principal the other day because I saw someone bothering him. He was so scared of the Karofsky kid, but there was nothing we could do because he hadn't physically hurt him." Mr. Shue explained.

"So you think it was the same kid?" Burt asked. "I don't want to make any accusations but yes and a few others." "How come Kurt never told me any of this! He wants to take care of everything by himself and never let anyone help him! Sometimes I wish his mom was still around." He said sadly, gently taking Carole's hand. She smiled sadly at him.

XXX

After waiting a few hours he got a phone call from someone at the shop saying that the news were talking about Kurt. Not by name but everyone knew who it was. This made Burt furious, after hanging up the phone he looked at Carole. He wanted nothing more than to marry her and live happily with his son and stepson.

"Its on the news." He told his fiance. "Burt lets not think about that now, what matters now is if Kurt is going to be okay." He nodded, she was right he couldn't worry about that now.

"Kurt Hummel?" The doctor came in, he was holding some papers in his hands. He sat down in the empty waiting room except for the two of them. He shook both their hands. And introduced himself as Dr. Sanders. "How is my son?" Burt asked. The young doctor opened his folder.

"Kurt was brought in with bad busing and lacerations to most of his body. He has broken ribs and a broken jaw and a bad sprain on his leg and arm." Carole was gently holding Burt's hand while he listened. "There was internal bleeding from the force of the damage. Also Kurt was sexually assaulted, so we ran a rape kit on him so we can give it to the police." Dr. Sanders told the two.

Burt couldn't believe his son had been raped, this was every parents worst nightmare. Kurt, his baby had been attacked so awfully only because he was gay. It wasn't fair! He remembered the first time Kurt had been teased in elementary school he came home and cried to his father asking him why the kids were so mean to him. He didn't have an answer that was the way the world worked. People hated you if you were different.

They were brought to Kurt's room his son was laid in the hospital bed. He was so pale making the dark bruises stand out even more. The cuts had been cleaned and bandaged, Burt saw a bag with Kurt's bloody clothes on the table. He looked away not wanting to think about it. There was a ventilator that was helping Kurt breathe, Kurt's arms lay limp on top of the blanket one was in a splint.

Burt gently touched his sons face, it felt warm with fever. He couldn't believe this had happened, a few days ago he was so excited about planning the wedding and having his friends sing but now he had to worry about staying alive. "Carole I want to wait until Kurt is better before we have the wedding." Burt said softly. "That's fine Burt, Kurt will be upset if someone else plans the wedding." She smiled sadly.

Burt sat with Kurt not ever wanting to leave his side, when the cops came in to take the evidence he spoke with them for a few minutes. They told Burt that they would probably find them if they were kids at the high school.

XXX

Finn looked nervous as Carole brought him in to see Kurt. He had told her Finn could visit since he is going to be Kurt's stepbrother anyway. He stood over the bed looking at Kurt's pale face, at least he wasn't all bloody anymore like when they had found him in the parking lot. He had been having nightmares of finding Kurt dead and bloody in the parking lot and he would wake up in the middle of the night completely terrified.

"Has he woken up at all?" He asked Burt. The older man shook his head sadly. His mom had told him that the doctors were worried about how he was healing since the damage was so bad. The cops had arrested Karofsky and he told on all the others that had done it too since he was scared of the cops.

Things were pretty bad in glee, all everyone was singing was sad songs. It was kind of like when Burt was in the hospital except worse. Everyone had been worried especially Rachel, and Mercedes. Finn knew that they were good friends, they were always asking him how Kurt was and he had no idea. It had now been five days since Kurt had been brought to the hospital.

XXX

When Finn entered glee the next day he felt more depressed than ever now that he had actually seen Kurt at the hospital. Burt had told him what he was allowed to tell the glee club about Kurt's condition. He couldn't believe they had raped him, it made him feel sick every time he thought about it, he couldn't believe he used to be friends with those guys. He could imagine them holding Kurt down and beating him while he begged them to stop.

Finn looked over when he felt Rachel lean against his arm as she sat down next to him. "You didn't answer my texts last night." She told him. "Oh...I was with Kurt, forgot to check my phone." She suddenly looked away, Finn knew she was upset. "Oh sorry." She said quietly.

"Alright guys, does anyone have anything they want to start off with?" Mr. Shue asked as he came in. Finn raised his hand, he knew he needed to address the group since they were Kurt's friends too. "Yes Finn?" He stood up walking to the center of the room everyone was watching quietly.

"Hi, well I know all of you want to know what happened to Kurt and not just the rumors that have been going around the school." This got the groups attention. "Yeah who do we have to beat up?" Puck asked. "They were all arrested, it was Karofsky and some other guys." Finn said getting annoyed at the interruptions.

"Guys let Finn talk." Mr. Shue told the group. This made them quiet. "Yeah, well they cornered Kurt at his car when he was going home and they beat him bad, they broke a lot of bones and he had internal bleeding. His dad said he was in surgery for hours, they almost lost him twice." Finn could see the stunned looks on their faces, even some tears. "He's not coming back to McKinley. They said they don't know yet what hes gonna do."

"Also you guys cant tell anyone any of this. Its Kurt's decision if he wants to." Everyone nodded sadly. "Has he woken up yet?" Mercedes asked. "No, the doctors are keeping him sedated because of the stress of the pain." "Is he allowed any visitors?" She asked. "Uh no, his dad doesn't want anyone around but I'll ask maybe if he heals more." She nodded a sad look on her face.

**So this is my first glee fic. I've wanted to do one for a while but I could never finish one so this is my first fic on my new computer. This will mostly be about Kurt dealing with the after effects of being attacked. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine was worried sick, he wanted to know what happened to Kurt. He had heard that he had been attacked. That reminded him of his days of his old school. He didn't know who to call to see if he could visit Kurt. They had been hanging out so much lately after Kurt had come to visit Dalton.

The Warbler entered the hospital finding Kurt's room he opened the door slowly and found a man sitting by Kurt's bed. He was holding the boys hand speaking softly to him. The man looked up when he heard the door open.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Uh, I'm a friend of Kurt. My name is Blaine." He tried to be as cautious as possible. "Burt Hummel." He responded. "I haven't seen you around before." "We met a few weeks ago when Kurt came to Dalton to see our glee club." "Oh..." "We got along because he was having trouble with bullies and I was helping him out." Blaine tried to explain. "Kurt never said anything about you." the man sighed. "Well he never tells me anything anymore."

Blaine looked at Kurt, he looked so small and fragile laying in the hospital bed. He wanted him to wake up so he could be sure he was okay. Burt saw him looking at Kurt. "He's in bad shape, the doctors are really worried." Burt said softly, the pain was obvious in his voice. "I was attacked at my old school for being gay that's why I transferred to Dalton Academy. There is a zero tolerance bullying policy that is very strict." Blaine told him. "Oh that sounds nice." Burt looked a bit interested but was more focused on his son at the moment.

"What happened exactly?" Blaine asked. Burt sighed not really wanting to say it again but this kid seemed to know more about this kind of thing. "He was attacked at his car when he left school, they beat him badly...he almost died." Blaine was shocked. He had no idea what he would do if Kurt had died. He was his only gay friend it felt so good to be able to understand one another. "Also..." Burt continued. "They sexually assaulted him." Burt said quietly.

Blaine was shocked, how dare they. Kurt was so sweet and innocent and they just ripped it away from him. The poor guy was so upset about his first kiss, this would destroy him. "Karofsky kissed Kurt two weeks ago in the locker room." Blaine stated aloud. Mr. Hummel looked up, completely shocked. "I told him to confront his bullies and this is what happens." Blaine looked miserable, he sat down on an empty chair looking sadly at Kurt laying in the hospital bed.

XXX

All he could see was white, was he dead? He tried to move but his body wouldn't listen to him. There was light in his eyes and blurred images above him. A sharp pain in his head had made him shut his eyes again.

"Kurt can you hear me?" The boy wasn't responding, the doctor was above him trying to get a reaction out of him. The kid had opened his eyes for a bit earlier and moved his hand. That was a good sign he was waking up. He had someone call the boys father since he had to go back to work a few days ago even though he wanted to stay with his son. He still came every night and morning before work.

A few hours later Burt was sitting by Kurt's bed watching his son, he was still hurt badly and they had no idea what the psychological impact had been on him. He heard Kurt whimper softly in his sleep, his son looked pained and there was nothing he could do about it. He had called a nurse in to see if she could get Kurt to wake up for a bit. She spoke softly to him trying to lure him out of his slumber.

Kurt cried out in pain, it was obvious he was in pain. "N..no, stop it." He whimpered. As if his attackers were still here and not in jail awaiting trail. "Kurt, buddy its me. You got to calm down." Burt tried to hold him but Kurt flinched away terrified. He had opened his eyes but he was very out of it.

After a few minutes of calming him down, Burt got Kurt to lay back down in the bed to rest. His son looked very confused as to what happened. "Kurt do you remember what happened? Your in the hospital." Kurt looked confused and in pain. "N..no I d..don't feel good." His son whimpered before turning on his side. Burt could see tears running down his son's face and it broke his heart to see him like this. "H..hurts." He whimpered in pain.

The doctor had to examine him much to Kurt's objections. The poor boy was clinging to his dad the entire time. Once he had finished he had told Kurt he really needed to get some more rest. Burt sat with his son speaking softly to him as he drifted back to sleep.

XXX

Finn was sitting on the bed in his and Kurt's shared room. It had been so strange not having him around all his things were laying unused and it made Finn depressed. He wondered what it would be like when Kurt came home. Would he talk to him or would he be to angry or in too much pain to even bother with him. He had heard Kurt had woken up, but he was scared to see him. After finding him like that he had no idea what it was going to be like.

School had just been even more depressing, everyone gave him these pitying looks and Mr. Shue especially. He just wanted things to go back to normal but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

When he arrived at the hospital later that day Finn quietly entered Kurt's hospital room. He could see that Kurt was awake, the countertenor was propped up against the pillows his eyes where open but it seemed like he wasn't really there. Burt was sitting next to him holding his hand while talking to his son. Kurt just looked so broken. He didn't even look up when the door opened.

"Hey Finn didn't know you where coming by today." Burt attempted to sound happy, but Finn knew its so he wouldn't upset Kurt. "Yeah I've missed you Kurt, its too quiet at home without you." Finn tried to get a reaction out of the boy. There was nothing, he just lay there unmoving staring into space. Painful looking bruises still littered his face and neck. Burt stood up telling Finn he was going to get a bite to eat and left. Probably wanting him to get Kurt to talk or something.

"Kurt, I know your in pain and those bastards really hurt you. But you have to talk to us, its only going to be worse if you're like this." There was nothing. "Kurt please." He couldn't take much more of this stress. His throat and eyes were burning as if he was going to cry but he held it in. he couldn't let Kurt see him upset.

"W..why are you s..so upset?" Kurt spoke in barley a whisper. This shocked Finn what kind of question was that. "Were going to be brothers Kurt. I care about you and seeing you hurt really kills me." It was quiet for a few minutes. "It didn't seem to matter a few weeks ago. I should have died then everyone would have been happy. The fag would no longer be bothering you and messing up your life and your room and your glee club." Kurt spoke bitterly, his voice still sounded awful.

The door shut and Finn looked up to see Burt there with a bag for lunch. He must have heard what Kurt just said because there were tears running down the mans face. Hearing his son say that felt like a punch in the heart. Kurt looked like he wanted to curl up and die he was staring at his hands trying to ignore everyone in the room.

"J..just go away Finn... you've done enough." Kurt whispered but the room was so quiet they both could hear him. Finn turned and quickly left the room not wanting anyone to see him cry.

Burt gently pulled his son into his arms. "Daddy I'm sorry." Kurt sobbed into his fathers chest. "Shh Kurt, your okay." Burt gently rubbed his sons back trying to get him to calm down. He couldn't believe what Kurt had said, he would have rather died. Kurt was all he had left, he would be destroyed if he lost him. He had no idea Kurt had felt like this, he was depressed and as his father he should have noticed.

XXX

Finn was so angry, how could he let this get so far. He felt so bad for Kurt, he couldn't believe he thought everything was okay when it wasn't. He looked up as Mr. Shue was talking he wasn't paying any attention and he didn't even care.

After school Rachel and Finn where walking out to Finn's car so he could drive her home like he did sometimes. "Hey Finn, I was wondering its been a while so do you think Kurt could have other visitors yet?" Rachel asked. "No." "You didn't even think about it." Rachel complained. "He's not doing well." Finn muttered softly. "Oh, sorry I asked. I just miss him, you know what I mean?" She asked. "Yeah definitely." He replied.

XXX

Kurt heard the door open to his hospital room, he hated people always coming in here. The nurses to check up in him the doctor to see him once a day. The only person he wanted was his dad, he couldn't handle all this stress right now. He just wanted to go home and curl up in his bed and pretend none of this ever happened.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine's voice made his eyes burn with tears. He had completely forgot about him, the boy he was sure he was falling in love with little by little. The younger boy sat in the chair by Kurt's bed he set his bag on the floor. He was still in his Dalton uniform which meant he had come straight from school. "Your dad said that you might be able to go home in a few days." Blaine tried to brighten Kurt's mood. He didn't say anything, he felt so numb to everything right now it was like he wasn't even alive.

He felt Blaine hand on his shoulder making him flinch involuntary. "Sorry." Blaine apologized. "You have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't do this to me." Kurt responded quietly. "I feel awful because one of my best friends is hurting and I don't know what to do to make him feel better." Blaine looked down at his knees when he heard Kurt sob harshly into his pillow. He had been hurt so badly and there was nothing he could do to help.

"H..he kept t..touching me... I t..told h..him to stop." Blaine gently held Kurt in his arms, the boys tears were soaking his jacket but he didn't care. "I..it just hurt so bad, he thought it was funny." Blaine wasn't sure what to say he had never dealt with this before all he could do was hold Kurt till he calmed down. "I st..still see h..him when I sleep." Kurt's voice sounded so broken.

Eventually Kurt had cried himself back to sleep in Blaine's arms. The Warbler gently lay him down on the bed pulling the blanket up and tucking him in before getting up to leave.

**Thanks for all the follows and favorites for this story. That made me happy. But please review its kinda depressing. It can just be a few words. **


End file.
